


The Soft Embrace of Snow

by Blue_Stars_Above



Category: Weak Constitution: Common Cat
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic of an original work, Magic, Slavery, Working title, magic familiars, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Stars_Above/pseuds/Blue_Stars_Above
Summary: Nadia Olear, a young storm mage from Majik's Academia, takes a research opportunity at the isolated Afget Observatory. Alone with just her mute familiar Cabran and the other researchers, Nadia soon finds that the observatory is not what she expected, nor is Cabran.





	1. The Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weak Constitution: Common Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302013) by [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon). 



> Hi guys! This is a fanfic based on Awkward_Dragon's original work Weak Constitution: Common Cat. If you haven't read their story, you should do that first before continuing to read, since this story incorporates their concepts and is set in the same universe. I don't know how often I'll be updating this, or how long the story will be, but I do hope to deliver a complete story.

“Oy! Behind me!”

Nadia tugged on her familiar’s green leash, demanding he slow. She was met with a huff as he reluctantly fell into step four paces behind his owner. Mountain goat familiars were known for being hard-headed and willful, a detail she’d consistently pointed out to her parents after they insisted on buying her a familiar. She could almost hear her complaints-- no, arguments-- as she strode up the mountain.  _ Yes, they’re traditional for storm mages, but why couldn’t I get an avian familiar? Or a mountain lion? It’s not fair! _

Nadia hiked up the mountains, footing unsteady on the frosty rocks. She could see the observatory up ahead-- her new research outpost for the five months they labeled as winter up here. Though most storm mages seemed more interested in flashy shows of force and making sure the skies were clear when nobles wanted their outdoor parties, Nadia wasn’t like that. She was simply fascinated by the weather and its cycles over the many centuries. One of her earliest memories was of a rain storm, clouds bearing down on her parents’ manor and drops pelting the roof all through the night like a dancer tapping out a melody. She’d been fascinated. Enraptured by the wind, the clouds, the lightning and thunder from far above.

Up close, the observatory wasn’t much to look at. A round building, mostly underground, with a glass dome atop it. A small door greeted her, dark turquoise wood with a delicate metal knocker in the middle and a door knob underneath. It half looked like it belonged on a shack, rather than a prestigious research center. She knocked on the door and waited, grip firm on her familiar as he sniffed at a patch of grass. She hissed as he set her luggage down on the wet ground.

The door opened, flung open by a short man with a mop of messy red hair. He gave a wide grin as his voice went off faster than she could follow.

“Oh, a visitor! Pleasure or business, do enter-- oh! And you brought someone else, yes? A friend! Ah,  _ two  _ visitors, a real treat!”

He grasped her hand in his, shaking it vigorously. She limply complied, too focused on not laughing at this ridiculous man. He went to reach for her familiar but she stretched out an arm, blocking him.

“That’s Cabran. My familiar. Careful with him, or he’ll bite your arm off.”

She reached back and brushed Cabran’s mane of long blond hair out of the way. Two rigid horns poked out. Cabran remained silent, eyes hidden under his hair though he was surely sizing up the stranger.

The man took a quick step back. He cleared his throat. “Ah, I see. Well, I am Baldr Melchinn, the head of the Afget Observatory here. You can call me Baldr-- formalities are for noblemen and their folk, and up here all we’ve got is who can keep a steady head an’ who gets into the liquor!”

He laughed. Nadia did not join in. The man quieted and continued, awkwardly bouncing from one leg to the other.

“Care to, er, come inside, you and your familiar?”

“Pleasure. I am Nadia Olear.”

The man perked up. “Oh! Nadia! You’re that student, from Majik’s Academia, ain’t you? Oh, I’m terribly sorry, you must think me a blithering fool! Do come in, I’ll show you your room.”

Baldr led us through the white tile halls, animatedly chattering about the other residents at the observatory. Most of them didn’t have familiars-- in fact, most of them were not even mages. It was mainly a ragtag team of scientists, spending their years in near-isolation atop the Afget range. There were a few sister facilities nearby-- at least, if eighty miles was considered near-- that studied the wildlife and the flora, and a supplies shipment would arrive on the first of every month. Other than that, though, the little observatory was all alone, its residents in their own world.

“Here you go. I hope this’ll be suitable for you and your familiar, Cabran was it? We have other rooms if need be-- the architect must’ve thought we’d be more popular-- but this one is on the bigger side.”

He handed me a small key. “Dinner’s at sixish-- technically it’s at six, but the others tend to be so caught up in their work that they mill in ‘round six-thirty, maybe later. There’s a clock in your room, in case you didn’t bring a watch. If you need anything more, I’ll be off in my study!”

Baldr rushed down the hallway, apparently attending to some urgent work though Nadia couldn’t imagine what. She sighed as she surveyed her new quarters. It was miserable-- dull coloring, a single sliver of a window, and only the most basic amenities. She was glad she had her own private bathroom, at least, and a closet for Cabran to sleep in. Nadia flopped down on the bed, pulling Cabran to the side once he’d placed her bags. She ran a hand through his soft hair, brushing up against his blunt horns now and then. On an average male they would’ve been much longer, more prominent, but his old trainer was forced to file them down due to Cabran’s aggressive nature. Cabran kneeled patiently, almost a model of good behavior, though she suspected he was just trying to sap warmth from her after their trek through the late autumn air.

“Unpack the bags. Do it fast enough and I won’t whip you for putting them down outside--  _ something I’ve told you not to do a thousand times _ .” She released the last part through gritted teeth.

Cabran rose, steady yet deliberately slow. With each action of his, he was satisfying her demands enough to avoid punishment, while also lagging as if to say he was the one in control. She was definitely replacing him once this trip was over-- no use in a lazy familiar, let alone one who was also aggressive, dumb, and mute.

Nadia glanced at the clock. It was currently half past two.

“Wake me up at five, not a minute past.”

Cabran nodded as she kicked off her boots and settled in under the covers. The material was thick, meant for trapping heat during the harsh winter storms. After days on uninhabited trails, a real bed felt heavenly. Nadia took a deep breath and burrowed into her pillow as sleep pulled her under.


	2. A Warm Meal in One's Stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Nadia and Baldr both have Scottish accents! I'm not sure how to describe them, since I based them off two Youtubers I used to watch when I was younger, but I can always provide links if need be. Also I don't think I'll be having a consistent upload schedule for this fic, at least not over the summer. I'll try and post once a week.

There was a soft tapping at Nadia’s shoulder. She groaned and rolled over. Cabran was at the bedside, leaning over her now-awake form. He leaned back into a sitting position as Nadia rose. She checked the small clock situated on the bedside table-- 5 P.M. exactly. _Hm. Maybe Cabran can do something right._

“Alrighty, get up, you. Can’t head to dinner like this-- you’re absolutely filthy. Take a bath while I get dressed.”

Cabran ever so slightly bowed his head and lumbered into the other room. Nadia called after him.

“Don’t waste the water like you did at the inn! Better be out before I’m fully dressed.”

The storm mage rummaged through her bags. She’d included a variety of eveningwear-- she wasn’t a noble, that much was true, but she sure could dress like one. She deserved a title on that alone. This place seemed....casual, to say the least, but Nadia knew it could easily be some trick, another college prank. She’d impress Baldr and the other researchers tonight, let them know who she was.

 _Ah, here we are._ Nadia pulled out a long red gown. Under brighter lights the fabric would shimmer, as if made of a thousand little crystals. Her parents had dissuaded her from bringing her finer clothes to the observatory, saying they’d be useless and potentially end up damaged, but she couldn’t just _not_ bring them. What were they, mad? What else would one wear?

The dress easily slipped over her head. As she brushed away a few wrinkles, the bathroom door opened. Cabran, patting his sopping hair with a hand towel, pointed at her clothes.

“There’s pants and a decent shirt in the gray bag. And dry your hair-- I don’t want you trailing water ‘round here.”

Cabran went back into the bathroom. Most masters didn’t care if their familiars changed in front of them, but Nadia despised the creature. She wanted to see as little of him as possible. She ran a brush through her brown curls, smoothing them down. After pulling on a pair of stylish but practical brown boots, the last finishing touch was a hair clip styled into a blue jay.

Cabran emerged. Nadia looked him over. He could clean up pretty well, though his hair was still a problem. It would need to be trimmed soon-- it was constantly falling in front of his face, obscuring features that most owners would show off. Cabran had a sturdy jaw, lovely brown eyes, and was surprisingly free of any facial scarring. She unclipped his leash.

“You better be on your best behavior tonight.”

Cabran was silent-- as per usual-- and expressionless. Nadia gave him a rough tug on his collar before opening the door.

\----

There were few signs in the hallway. It seemed as if most people here simply memorized the building’s layout. Either way, after a few turns in the observatory’s labyrinth Cabran perked up. He sniffed the air, head tilted up and to the left. Nadia couldn’t quite detect anything yet, but then again she was wearing a thick strawberry perfume. Her familiar turned back to her, and though his eyes were hidden she knew he was asking to go on ahead.

She whispered to him as she obliged. “Remember your manners.”

The dining hall was rather dingy, not what she’d expected at all. She was greeted first by a low ceiling, bearing down enough that it would’ve bothered her father. A large table occupied most of the room, with about a dozen chairs arranged around it. On the far wall sat a few long windows, peeking onto the wintry landscape surrounding the building. To the left of the doorway was a side room, filled with shelves of food from what little she could glimpse. Now, though, Nadia’s attention was drawn to the people who occupied the table’s seats.

Baldr sat at the head of the table. On each side were a variety of men and women, none of them particularly sticking out as interesting or unusual from Nadia’s quick survey. It seemed as if most of them were here already, including a bird familiar kneeling next to a blond woman.

Baldr smiled. “Ah, Nadia, you’re here! Pleasure to see you, and to see you’ve found the right room. I told everybody to come early tonight since we’ve got a new member of the team-- you, of course-- so, everybody, meet Miss Nadia Olear, and her familiar, Cabran.”

There was a chorus of greetings and offered names. Nadia’s gaze settled on the owner of the bird familiar. She introduced herself as Shealn Nophiil, the observatory’s resident healer. Her familiar settled into a deep bow.

“I am Tumfti, Miss Olear. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

She was a small thing, with a delicate voice and short yellow-gray hair. Nadia was intrigued as to if the coloring was a natural part of the species or due to wear and tear. The familiar did seem on the thinner side, but that was Shealn’s business, not hers-- that is, unless Nadia wanted to make it her business. Maybe in the future.

Nadia gestured to Cabran, who was already slipping into a similar gesture once all introductions had been made.

“This is Cabran. He doesn’t speak, though he can still follow orders plenty well.”

Though no audible murmur stirred up the crowd, more eyes were on Cabran now. A tall man with dark, curling hair spoke up. Nadia vaguely remembered his name to be Eirthi, an expert astronomer.

“Does he still serve you well? Surely his muteness is a downside.”

“I mean, I’ve never had to put up with any stuttering or verbal outbursts, so that’s a plus. Far less to cane him for.”

“What species is he?”

Nadia’s head swiveled towards a bright-eyed woman-- Li-something. _Lian? Liora? Who knows._

“He’s a mountain goat. His kind’re native to these sorts of mountains.”

“Is that why you bought him?”

“Yeah.” _Technically it’s not a lie if it’s why my parents bought him._

Baldr waved his hand at his associates. “Sorry for all the hubbub. I’m afraid we don’t much get the chance to see familiars ‘round these parts, us being, well, secluded and all. We’re all a group of old geezers goggling at your servant.”

He laughed. He seemed a rather jolly man, surprisingly so. Nadia had expected-- well, not a colder greeting, but perhaps something more professional than this. _I suppose I will be living with them for nearly half a year. Not much room for formality in tight quarters._

Baldr spoke again. “Do sit, do sit. Mareena, would you and Gav mind being on serving duty tonight?”

Two people rose from the table to go into a side room, one that presumably served as the kitchen. Nadia sniffed the air while Cabran pushed her chair in. _Rosemary, garlic, and something chickeny._ She smiled as one of the two-- she had no way of remembering which was Mareena and which was Gav-- carried in a pot seemingly full of thick liquid. The woman-- _Mareena?_ \-- began filling bowls with a brown stew, chunks of meat and vegetables bobbing on the surface.

Baldr cleared his throat. “Do you, eh, want a bowl for your familiar there, or are you to feed him after dinner? I’m not really sure what’s customary.”

She glanced back at Cabran. “Oh, I usually give him scraps at breakfast, sometimes dinner too. We didn’t much get a chance for breakfast today so I suppose I’ll give him my leftovers later.”

Baldr nodded pensively. To Nadia it seemed as if the room was holding back. A certain tension filled the air. On the floor Shealn’s familiar had a yellow food dish, half full with stew.

“I’m surprised you don’t have more familiars up here, to serve your meals and help with the work.”

“Oh, we don’t waste” piped up Mareena as she took her place at the table. Nadia cocked an eyebrow, urging her to go on.

“Well, a pet is a waste in these circumstances. If we can do the work ourselves, why bring on another mouth to feed, especially if it’ll die quickly? Tumfti at least helps with Shealn’s magic, something most of us can’t help with. I assume your Cabran serves the same purpose?”

“Yeah. Cabran helps with my weather magic.”

Gav spoke up in a deep voice, hand on Mareena’s as if telling her to back off. “Most of us are not magically-inclined. You and Shealn are the exceptions. Besides, most of us rarely leave the Observatory-- that gives us little chance to purchase our own servants.”

Baldr nodded. “Berbuun-- the town closest to here-- has a particularly small market.”

Dinner passed on a quieter note as Nadia’s new colleagues asked about her family, her time at Majik’s Academia, and what brought her to the Afget Observatory. It seemed to her as if the topic of familiars was an unwelcome one, and these people delighted more in jokes and stories of youthful exploits. Nadia had few stories she could share-- or wished to share-- as the night drew to a close.

Baldr glanced at a clock next to the entranceway. “Oh dear, seems we’ve run on quite late tonight. Nadia, breakfast is usually ‘round nine if you can make it-- if not food will still be set out, and lunch is at noon. Goodnight, all of you, sleep tight and beware-- _beware!_ \-- of the Marjet’s bite!”

The last part of Baldr’s farewell seemed joking as he widened his eyes in mock horror. While Gav and Mareena stayed behind to clean up, the others filtered out of the dining room, Nadia and Cabran bringing up the rear as they wandered back to their room. It seemed as if no one else was in the same hallway as them. The walk was long and silent, only filled by the echo of Nadia’s boots.

Nadia glanced at Cabran, remembering he was there. She internally screamed at herself _Shit I forgot to feed him._ To say Nadia was the most responsible of humans was....an overstatement. To say she always remembered what she had to do was also an overstatement.

Nadia reached up, thankful that her boots gave her some extra height. She put a hand in Cabran’s hair, tousling it. He flinched at first, but warily settled down and accepted the gesture.

“You didn’t do abysmal tonight. Seems you’re much more well-behaved ‘round others.”

Cabran was silent. For not the first time in her few weeks with him, Nadia wished she could read his mind and see what was going on in that thick skull of his.

“Tomorrow you get breakfast. I’ll have Baldr get a dish for you like Shealn’s familiar had.”

Nadia pulled her hand away from the familiar, remembering her place. She cleared her throat and walked on, four paces ahead as was a respectful distance. She twisted her head around to call back.

“Better keep it up, goat!”

Her eyes faced front again, but something replayed in her mind. Perhaps she had misinterpreted Cabran’s features, but had that been a hint of a smile on his face?


	3. First Day on the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI Gavovenja is pronounced with the j like a y. Also Gav is nonbinary.

When morning came, with it was a series of grumbles from Nadia as she pulled herself together. She’d never been much of an early bird-- or a night owl either. To be frank, she peaked in the early afternoon, ideally as she lounged about in a golden dress during the height of summer on the patio of her parents’ estate. Nadia would sip at a cool, slightly-alcoholic drink whilst she stared off into the distance, noting how the faraway clouds reflected into the great lake below. Nadia always imagined herself as seeming refined and worldly in those moments.

She was less refined as she tripped over her leggings. Today’s clothes were less regal than dinner’s-- of coure, that had been evening wear-- though she still dressed to impress. Fashionable leggings, a long tunic, and her favorite boots, the ones that announced that an important person worthy of notice had entered the room. Nadia finished off the look with some lovely jewelry, including her signature hair clip.

The closet door creaked open. Cabran emerged, sleepy as he reached for his clothes. Nadia splayed her fingers across her waist, watching as the familiar took his time.

“Will you be oversleeping every day?”

Cabran tilted his head up to look at her. He shook it slowly before sluggishly sliding into the bathroom. His every movement made her wait. She checked the clock-- nearly ten to nine and she could barely remember the place’s layout. Once Cabran was finished, Nadia let out an exasperated huff and dragged him into the hallway.

Nadia gritted her teeth.  _ Left, right? Or had it been right? Right, right? Yeah? _

She followed the righthand path, and soon found herself at another fork in the system of hallways. She went on ahead this time, eyes glancing back at the various hallways branching off from this main one. The Observatory reminded her of an ant hill she’d once seen as a kid-- when Nadia had dumped water all over it, an impossible number of ants had streamed out from an impossible number of tiny entrances. She’d excavated the little hill, picking apart the half-collapsed tunnels full of drowned creatures. It was one of her less-sanitized memories, of a freer time before her talents had been discovered.

Nadia let out a sigh of relief as she wandered into the dining hall. Only a few people were there-- Gav, Shealn and her familiar, a girl Nadia vaguely remembered being named Fabala, and a man Nadia hadn’t seen the night before. Fabala let out a squeak as she dropped a metal platter to the floor. It loudly bounced against the stone, scattering utensils in a million directions.

The unknown man watched as Fabala gathered the cutlery before turning to face Nadia. Nadia wrinkled her nose as the man slowly pulled a chunk of bread from between his jaws, roughly wiping crumbs off his cheeks. He spoke around a mouthful of bread.

“Who’re you?”

“I’m the new storm mage, Nadia Olear. Were you not at dinner last night? I thought Baldr had summoned everyone.”

The man laughed a little at the word ‘summoned’. He ripped off another piece of bread, chewing slowly as he scanned Nadia and Cabran. After a long moment he spoke again.

“William. D’Amban.”

Nadia took a seat at the table. “And what do you do, William?”

The effect was instantaneous. Nadia almost suspected a silencing spell had been cast-- a hush swept through the room and all eyes turned to her. Behind William, she saw Fabala shake her head, long hair bouncing from side to side.

William leaned forward, seemingly unaffected by the sudden mood shift. He spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. “Birds. I track birds.”

“What, migration patterns?”

A fresh ciabatta was placed between the two, long arms blocking William from view. Nadia turned up her head to face the chef, Gav. Gav shook their head ever so slightly before pulling away.

“Gav- Gav, right?”

“Gavovenja, but yes, do call me Gav. Everyone does.”

“Could I have a dish for my familiar?”

“Oh, of course, just a moment.”

Nadia turned back to William.  _ Is he supposed to be the resident oddball? This....rude man in desperate need of an etiquette lesson?  _ “So, birds. That’s fun.”

William ate more bread. It seemed as if his plate was heaped solely with white bread, rather than any of the oatmeal, scrambled eggs, cereal, different bread types, or canned peaches placed around the table. His glass was filled with plain, room-temperature water. Nadia eyed the loathsome plate as she filled her own, though the other food was rather lacking compared to her usual meals back home. If she closed her eyes, she could almost smell the roast duck, absolutely drowned in honey, that she loved so dearly and missed so much.

Gav returned with the dish, gently placing it on the stone floor. Nadia supposed they meant only to avoid a mess, rather than being considerate of Cabran. She couldn’t really understand why everyone at this observatory seemed to give familiars such respect-- or, in Mareena’s case, disdain-- rather than using them as they were meant to be. As she slid a hand between Cabran’s horns to give him a gentle scratch, she saw William’s eyes follow the movement.

“Meet my familiar, Cabran. He’s a high-constitution mountain goat. Perfect for storm magic-- I mean, how is one to channel lightning if they have a weaker familiar whose heart could give out at any moment?”

The mysterious William dug into a backpack hanging off the chair. He pulled out a thick novel in a language Nadia, surprisingly, didn’t recognize, one with thick curly letters. As he settled in, thick boots propped up on another chair, Nadia turned her attention to the others.  _ Alright. I read you loud and clear. _

Although friendly, it seemed as if the breakfast crowd-- if it could be called a crowd-- was a quiet bunch. With Gav and Fabala in the kitchen, the only other person out here was the healer, Shealn. Shealn dug into a plate of scrambled eggs, whispering every now and then to her familiar--  _ Tumfti _ ?  _ Tumfti. Odd name.  _ Nadia was almost grateful when Fabala slid into a seat next to her, ready to chatter away.

“You’re the storm mage, ooh another weather nerd! Oh my skies we’re going to be such great friends. Tell me, what’s your opinion on ball lightning?”

“My....opinion on it? It’s a type of lightning.”

“Yes, but you’re a storm  _ mage _ , not a regular ol’ storm expert like me-- well, general weather expert. I do love a nice rainstorm, though. But, Nadia-- Nadia? Can I call you Nadia-- do you think ball lightning is  _ actually  _ a random event of nature, or is it more magical in its origin? It was only recently that ball lightning was classified as a type of lightning instead of, you know, flying elemental spirits in ball shape.”

Nadia, nervous smile plastered on her face, held up a finger as Fabala finally took a moment to breathe. The woman nodded eagerly as Nadia put down her fork and tried to summon the energy she always channeled in class discussions. Across the table, William was still deep in his book, and though Shealn’s familiar spared a glance it seemed as if this was entirely normal.

“Ball lightning....is lightning. Not magic. It’s-- well, no one knows for sure what causes it, but it’s not magical in nature. If a mage were to try and detect magic in the area, while a ball lightning were present, there would simply be no traces of magic. The natural world can be very strange.”

Fabala leaned forward, voice low. “What about star trees?”

“Star trees?”

“Okay, so, I’ve been reading a  _ lot _ of books on weird weather phenomena-- I mean, there’s not much else to do out here save read, you’ll see. So, star trees are often mistaken for ball lightning, but they’re not  _ quite  _ the same thing. Star trees look like, well, trees, but made of bluish or purple lightning and spread out across the sky or across big structures, like the mast of a ship. People used to think they were spirits.” She whispered the last part, as if wary of any ghosts eavesdropping. 

“I’ll have to research this more thoroughly, and I’m not a necromancer, but I don’t think that’s magical either. Find me a lightning type that turns into an animal, or rain that swirls into actual arcane symbols-- then we’ll have something to discuss.”

Nadia rose from the table, Cabran standing with her. “Well, this was a lovely meal. My compliments to Gav, and to you as his helper.”

“Their. Their helper. Oh, and, I mean, we’ll see how you do tomorrow. I hope you can cook a mean stew-- Baldr told me he’s busting out the beef tomorrow.”

“Me?”

Fabala cocked her head to the side. “Yeah. Haven’t you seen the chore wheel?”

\----

“No.”

Nadia squinted at the obnoxiously colored wheel, hideously bright shades popping out at her. Around the outside of the wheel was a ring of chores-- chef’s helper, defense training, sweeping, stock keeper, and enough for nearly everyone to be busy. Nadia shuddered as her eyes passed over  _ laundry duty _ . Her chore for tonight, after dinner would draw to a close and everyone else would head off to bed.  _ No. Way. _

“Cabran, have you ever done laundry?”

Cabran shook his head, more focused on staring out the window.

Nadia let out a moan as she spun about, surveying the rest of the ‘lounge’, as Fabala had called it. It was a nice room, mostly comprised of couches and low coffee tables. A large window showcased a blank expanse of snow.  _ Mm, snow. Good snow. Just always the same.  _ By now, after her long journey to the Observatory, Nadia was getting very sick of snow. A tragic fact considering winter had only just begun.

Nadia was at least thankful for the map pinned to the wall, a sight to behold among the identical corridors. Her study was on the second floor, right by the beautiful glass dome this place was known for. 

As she went out into the hallway and climbed the narrow circular staircase, she appreciated the privacy, something she’d had little of for most of her life. The map had indicated a few studies near her own, but it seemed as if they were unoccupied, filled only with extra books and spare equipment. There didn’t seem to be any cobwebs or bugs filling the empty rooms, and Nadia briefly wondered if it was too hard for the bugs to even get inside in such harsh weather.

She pushed her own study’s door open. Her study was oddly charming, though it lacked the expensive taste she was used to. Glowing crystals unevenly illuminated the room, along with candles that lit themselves when people entered. Against the far wall, by a thin, snow-covered window, was a dark, wooden desk, already fitted with an assortment of writing implements, including a fancy quill and inkwell. The wall to her right was covered in jar-laden shelves and jar-filled cabinets, all filled with material components for spells. Two more tables filled the room, covered in all the weather equipment she could want.  _ Barometer, thermometer, anemometer, hygrometer. _

Nadia almost wanted to giggle as she recited the terms. Her eyes greedily scanned the walls, the materials and tools she’d rarely gotten to touch during her schooling. Oh, she was going to have some fun here.

“Cabran, hand me a journal. We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering, star trees are my new fancy term for St. Elmo's Fire, since this world probably doesn't have saints. Also I did write most of this chapter at 2am so please forgive me, woooo. New chapter coming up soon (hopefully)! (Also yes I just Google most of this stuff for Nadia's love of science so please please please hmu if anything is wrong.)
> 
> Oh also props to anyone who eventually figures out what book character I named Fabala after (without Googling lmao).


	4. Laundry Time

The hours slipped away, grains of bleached white sand falling through the blue-tinted hourglass in the back of the room. After each hour the device would turn itself over, emitting a slight sense of magic that would twinge in the back of Nadia’s mind. She didn’t pay the passing of time any heed, instead finding herself surprised when, after going by a window, she saw pure darkness outside. High above the observatory, all was twinkling stars, blocked out here and there with snow-laden clouds.

“Seems it’s dinnertime. Put the books back on the table-- save for the annual weather patterns. I’ll be having a look at that later tonight.”

Cabran nodded. Nadia turned back around to wipe down a few dusty flasks.  _ Wait, shit, he can’t read. He won’t know which one is-- _

She twirled around. Cabran was there, hand about to tap her shoulder, with the thick, brown book she’d requested. Nadia flipped through a few pages, noting the dates and information. Hm.  _ Must’ve remembered how it looked on the outside. _ She tucked it into her bag and did a quick scan of the room-- though still a bit messy and dusty, apparently having not seen much use in recent months, it was fine for now. Tomorrow they’d get to real magic. Tomorrow the work would truly begin.

As they rushed down the staircase and through the hallways, Nadia tried to calm herself. She kept glancing at the walls, as if expecting a clock to appear and remind her of the seconds ticking by.  _ It’s fine-- it’s fine! Everything’s much looser around here. Meals aren’t mandatory, and tardiness is nonexistent. _

She slowed her pace as the dining hall came into view. No need to let others think she was hurrying around, that she cared about rules that didn’t apply here. Nadia took a deep breath, summoning her etiquette training.  _ Back straight. Shoulders back. Hands at sides. Breathe through nose. And....enter. _

The clock on the far wall read 6:32. There were only a few people in the room- Gavovenja, of course; a woman with bright green eyes; a broad-shouldered man with a beard; and Fabala, Gav’s helper. As she slid into her seat, Cabran at her side, Nadia watched Fabala bring out an extra plate and a dish for Cabran. It was almost like having servants again.

Except, well, after dinner Nadia would be the one doing laundry.  _ Oh hell, where’s the laundry room? _ Nadia glanced around the table before she decided to speak with the unnamed woman. She seemed friendly enough, nose buried in a book on galaxies.

“Hi, I’m terribly sorry, I don’t believe I remember your name. Must’ve slipped my mind. I’m Nadia Olear, and this is my familiar, Cabran.”

Nadia extended her hand across the table. The woman, nose now poking out of her book, blinked at the hand a few times. She dogeared the page before shaking Nadia’s hand. The woman reminded Nadia of an owl, with her large eyes and silent manner. Even when she spoke, the woman was quiet and slow.

“I’m Lianora. I’m the second astronomer.”

“Oh, do you work under Eirthi?”

“Only in name. We are equals.”

“How nice. You must spend a lot of time up top, in the dome I’ve heard so much about.”

Lianora twirled her fork in a bowl of buttered pasta. “What’ve you heard?”

“Well, that it’s optimal for studying the stars. I heard a rumor once that the glass had been enchanted to be especially clear and to magnify the sky-- is that true?”

Lianora considered the question for a moment. “I’m unsure. I’ll ask Eirthi. He knows more about this place than me.”

“Does he?”

“Yes, he’s been here longer than me. I only joined a few years ago.”

Lianora sipped at her drink-- a cooled hot chocolate, from what Nadia could tell. After picking up her own drink, Nadia’s hunch was pleasantly confirmed.

“But I know where the laundry room is, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Nadia spluttered, almost spitting her drink out. She choked the liquid down and tried to seem unmoved by this comment, mouth a firm line and eyes unblinking. 

“Yes, I was planning to ask about that eventually. I’m afraid Baldr’s tour wasn’t the most thorough.”

“The laundry room is in the basement. If you go to the lounge, it should be on the map. The supplies are in the laundry room.”

“Thank you. And, am I to go to everyone’s rooms and collect their laundry?”

“No, not unless anyone specifically said so. Today’s laundry day-- the actual one, so you’re not washing a few tablecloths or bloodied aprons-- and everyone either will or has already brought down their laundry to the room, in their bins.”

“Sorry-- bloodied aprons? Did I hear you correctly?”

“Yes. Did you ever learn about reproductive science and human anatomy?”

“Ah, okay. Yes, I am aware.”

“Good.”

With that, Lianora cracked open her book again, promptly shutting down the conversation. Fabala, bending down with a pitcher to refill Lianora’s mug, mouthed across the table to Nadia.  _ Antisocial. _

With a mouthful of pasta, Nadia glanced out of the corner of her eye at the last unnamed dinner guest. He was sitting to her right-- a man with short, curling reddish-brown hair and a hint of a beard.  _ A guard for the Observatory, perhaps? He does have the muscle for it. _

“I don’t believe I’ve met you, either. I am Nadia Olear.”

“Yes, and you’ve got the familiar, Cabran. I heard your spiel a few minutes ago.” His voice was gruff, as if unaccustomed to talking.

“Oh, yes. Well, best to reintroduce myself every time. You can never be sure if one overheard correctly.”

“I’m Bastin.”

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Bastin.” Nadia extended a hand. Bastin shook it firmly, fingernails caked with brown.... _ dirt? _

Bastin met her eyes before glancing at his own hands. “I work in the gardens.”

“Oh? I suppose you’re responsible for the base’s fresh produce.”

“Yeah. I help Mareena out. I used to be a farmer anyway. It’s pretty nice.”

With each sentence, Nadia noticed him slurring letters and dropping t’s. It was odd, to meet what seemed to be a rural farmer out here. Then again, it wasn’t as if she’d ever been here before moving in-- just heard of the Observatory in science journals, seen the names of scientists residing there attached to numerous discoveries and innovations.  _ I suppose they might hire low-level support staff. It doesn’t seem as if many people opt to move out here. _

“You’re a weather mage, right.”

It wasn’t phrased like a question. “Yes. I specialize in storms.”

“What’re ya hoping to find out here.” Nothing he said ventured past a neutral statement.

“Oh, I’m mostly planning on seeing how my use of magic might affect the weather patterns in the future.”

“So cause and effect.”

“Yes. It’s actually a rather undeveloped field. To think, people are going about summoning rain or raising the heat in an area without understanding if it might lead to extreme consequences, such as a future drought.”

“A future drought, huh. Sounds serious.”

Nadia had to stop herself from gesturing with her fork as she spoke. “Well, merely think about it-- one were to summon rain, where would it come from? Something cannot come from nothing. That water came from  _ somewhere _ , whether it be moisture in the air or groundwater nearby.”

“So you’re gonna cast some spells and see if it rains when it should.”

“More or less.”

“Huh.” Bastin turned back to his food. 

Nadia got the impression that the Observatory’s residents were incredibly tight-lipped. Other than Baldr and Fabala, it seemed as if few of them could hold a conversation for longer than a minute, let alone make it interesting. Glancing at Cabran out of the corner of her eye, she internally sighed, almost wishing he could speak, could say  _ something  _ to her. Nadia imagined herself as a social butterfly, an adept in the world of small-talk and first impressions. Truthfully, she wasn’t, but she still held onto that ideal.

After fifteen minutes of silent eating, Nadia rose. “Alright, I’m off to the laundry room. Take care, everyone.”

“G’night!” A voice called from the kitchen-- Gav, presumably. Fabala cheerfully echoed the sentiment, but after a few steps in the hallway all sound was lost, and all was quiet.

\----

Nadia hefted another bin of dirtied clothes on top of the machinery. It was an old set, that was for sure-- half of the room was taken up by three separate machines, all needing their own mixtures or ingredients to be poured in. At her house-- well, Nadia didn’t know what the maids used to clean her clothes, but presumably whatever it was had been much easier and much more compact. 

The first of these machines was labelled as a “lavorvestim”. The machine filled with water before rising into the air, aided by levitation magic worked into the metal, and spinning rapidly. Soap and cleaning chemicals would be poured inside to aid in this process. Thankfully, the metal hatch that allowed the clothes to be deposited seemed to be airtight, or at least water-tight.

Next in line was the “torvestim”. Similar to the lavorvestim, it was aided by levitation magic. Whereas the lavorvestim spun in the air above, this machine would rise before slotting into a small furnace in the wall that would ignite, heating the clothes inside the machine until they were dry. Nadia had to admire the integrity of the metal-- it must’ve gone through dozens of fiery cycles, yet the metal showed few signs of meltage, save for a scattering of bumpy ridges along the bottom.

And the last machine, the one Nadia appreciated the most-- the “derugavestim”. A long table-like apparatus with a metal appendage that would heat up and move of its own accord, smoothing out the wrinkles and folds in one’s clothing. Nadia did always hate the occasional wrinkle in her clothes, a nasty little thing that would soil her well-maintained and pristine image. 

“Now, fold that lot and set them on the table there.” Nadia guided Cabran to a long wooden table in the back, with the bins tucked into the space under it. “Sort each person’s clothes so they’re above their bins. Just go left to right.” 

The laundry bins were arranged in alphabetical order by first name, starting with Baldr and ending with William. Ten bins for the ten residents, if Nadia included herself. For herself and Shealn, their familiars’ clothing was piled into the same bin, though Nadia could easily distinguish her and Cabran’s clothes by their quality and the fading of the fabric.

As she poured a bottle labelled “detergent”, Nadia couldn’t help but wonder at an unlabelled bin she’d found in the corner of the room, full of aprons and protective coverings.  _ Perhaps they’re spare clothes for anyone’s use, in case someone really needed to perform an experiment.  _ They seemed expensive, though-- Nadia discovered a pair of brown gloves, reinforced with a handful of enchantments to make them resistant to chemical damage and necrotic energy.  _ Back home, these would rack up quite the price. _

“Ah, you’re on laundry today.”

Nadia whirled around, finding herself face to face with an unfamiliar man in a white apron. He greeted her with a dazzling smile, stretching a face dotted with freckles and creased with laughter lines. He laughed at her startled expression.

“Sorry there! Didn’t mean to sneak up-- I know the machines can be pretty noisy. Say, I don’t know you.”

His voice was smooth and even as he introduced himself. “I’m Rowan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  _ A true gentleman. _

“I am Nadia Olear, the new storm mage. I arrived just the other day with my familiar here, Cabran, in tow.”

“A storm mage! My oh my, we haven’t had one of those in a while.” 

“Yes, it seems as if most people on this base are not magically-inclined.”

Rowan spared a short glance at Cabran. Nadia found it hard to read his pleasant features, but she imagined it to be intrigue or curiosity that crossed his face. Rowan took a few steps closer to Cabran.

“Hm, am I right in assuming this is a mountain goat you’ve chosen?”

“Well yes, but I didn’t choo-”

“A proper choice indeed. These creatures can take a punch if need be, and much more in terms of magic.”

Rowan pulled his hands out from behind his back, revealing them to be covered in thin white gloves as he tipped back Cabran’s head. Rowan angled Cabran’s face from side to side, inspecting Nadia’s familiar with keen eyes. Nadia shot a glare at Cabran, willing him to step down and bear Rowan’s examination.

“Interesting. Its horns are shaved down.”

“Yes, Cabran used to be rather violent, so his trainers shaved them off. I only acquired Cabran recently, so they haven’t had much time to grow back. They’ll end up being black, and spiraling outwards.”

Rowan took a step backwards, hands neatly clasped behind his back in a way that puffed out his chest. Cabran, though somewhat shorter than Rowan, seemed to make an attempt at recovering face. He rolled his shoulders and chewed his lip, face tight, before turning back to folding laundry.

“What is it you do here, Rowan? I’m surprised I haven’t met you yet.”

“I perform maintenance. These old machines, especially the derugavestim, act up now and then, so I stop by often.”

Nadia turned back towards the quietly rumbling machines. “They do seem a bit out of date. Wouldn’t it be best to replace them?”

Rowan smiled. “A bit hard to get all the parts out here, let alone a workman to properly assemble it and a mage to checks the enchantments. They’re heading towards an eventual decay, as we all are, but should still last a decade or so.”

“When were they shipped out here?”

Rowan sucked in a breath, as if trying to recall a faraway memory. “I’d guess two decades ago.”

“How long has the Observatory been here? I thought it was newer.”

“I believe you’re confused with the Maelked Observatory. Construction on Maelked was only finished four years ago, though it had been in the works for nearly a decade. There’s also the Lavdyr Observatory, Maelked’s sister facility dedicated to the study of fauna. Lavdyr was finished eight years ago.”

“You certainly know a lot.”

Rowan chuckled. “I’ve done maintenance for them as well. Comparatively, Afget is ancient. Having been built one hundred and seventeen years ago, it initially served as a military outpost, before being abandoned after only forty-eight years. An explorer rediscovered it thirty years ago, and the facility was converted to an outpost for funded scientists and mages.”

Nadia suppressed a giggle. “I suppose your last name is ‘encyclopedia’?”

Rowan laughed in response, splaying a hand across his chest. “No, it’s Arkin. It’s just that I am easily swept into the role of a teacher. Afget’s resident chatterbox.”

Nadia leaned against the table. “I prefer your chatterbox tendencies. Everyone else is clammed up whenever I see them.”

“Oh, don’t blame them, they--”

Rowan was cut off by a loud ringing noise as the lavorvestim descended, gently settling down on the stone floor-- or as gently as it could, Nadia noted with a wince as it made a scraping noise. Cabran approached the machine, waiting until it was fully settled and the illusionary ringing was gone before he pulled out the wet clothes.

“Always handy to have a helper.”

Nadia nodded. “It does cut time from all of this.”

Rowan brought his arm up to his face, peering at a small watch. “I’m afraid I must be on my way. Wires to mend, pipes to clear.”

“You should stop by dinner sometime. I haven’t seen you at the meals yet.”

“I work odd hours. It’s rare that someone’s awake at the same time as me.”

As he made to leave, Rowan met Nadia’s eyes. “Perhaps one day I could make the time.”

Rowan left, accompanied only by the distant pattering of his near-silent footsteps, but his bright brown eyes lingered in Nadia’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with a summer job, though my time should clear up now. I had a rush of inspiration the past few days and finally finished this chapter.
> 
> Fun fact: while writing I would accidentally get my words in the wrong spots because I think faster than I type, which led to this glorious line: "Rowan brought up a gloved arm to his face-- a wrist."
> 
> (Wow! A wrist!)
> 
> But yeah I have some exciting new plotlines brewing so I'll get to chapter five soon :3


	5. Experiments Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fun experiment!

“Okay, now stand still- _still_ , Cabran!”

Nadia frowned as another shiver ran through the familiar’s body. Thankfully, the glass jar held between Cabran’s fingers was unmoved. Nadia bent down, tracing another rune in blue chalk. Rain-summoning was difficult, especially when such precision was involved- for it to rain in a perfectly-circular area, and for so little time, was no easy task.

Nadia gently laid her hands on Cabran’s shoulders, feeling his heartbeat thrumming beneath her fingertips. Up above, she felt the soft hum of a rain cloud approaching, slowly rolling over the still mountains. Farther ahead was a distant-- but strong-- electrical charge, an oncoming storm. No, she didn’t want that, as unruly a beast as a lightning storm could be-- perhaps another experiment could utilize it. The tamer rain cloud would do for now.

She inhaled deeply. It was hard to describe what she was doing, though she’d imagined telling her parents if they ever asked, or decided to visit her. Nadia wasn’t using her hands to draw the cloud forward-- she used her magic, almost as if reeling in the rain cloud on the end of an imaginary fishing rod. Having a familiar gave her the extra reach she needed to bring it to her-- Cabran twitched a little with the strain of her magic.

The air felt heavy. Nadia opened her eyes, grinning at the white cloud nearly on top of them. She stepped outside of the circle.

“Hold the jar up so you can get some of the water. Fill it quickly, and remember about the other jar at your feet.”

Nadia watched the first few raindrops hit Cabran’s nose, steadily falling faster till her familiar looked like a drowned goat. The jars were soon overflowing. Cabran placed one jar outside of the circle and knelt in front of the remainder.

Nadia dug her hand into the container at her feet, fist streaming with red dust. As she said a few words under her breath, the dust began to glow, and she quickly threw the dust into the two jars. She waved Cabran closer, holding his hand tight as the difficult part of the ritual approached.

“Come on come on come on come on....” Nadia muttered under her breath, watching the jar for any movement other than the raindrops disturbing it.

Wordlessly, the water began to reverse its trajectory. Rain fell upwards, rejoining the cloud hanging above. Cabran grinned as the water lifted off his hair and clothes, rejoining the other droplets. With a grace Nadia prided herself on, the water swirled upwards in a beautiful dance, followed lastly by the mixture occupying the jar inside the circle. First water, and then the red dust, already bonded to some of the water, drifted upwards, absorbed by the amorphous blob of a cloud.

Nadia stepped outside the circle. With more words, the dust-water in the other jar glowed, and with it the cloud above. It was invisible to most eyes, but she was looking for it, the trace of her magic.

She almost wanted to whoop with joy and pride, throw herself about, but such behavior was unbecoming. Nadia also found herself terribly exhausted. She allowed herself a simple smile.

“Come on, inside.” She waved Cabran over to the door, gray steel that barely stood out from the rest of their surroundings. Somewhere, under many thick layers of snow, was a supposedly-white roof that didn’t help. Snow was piled around the roof in large piles, as if someone had tried long ago to clear the roof, with little success.

“Come on, open it. I’m freezing.” The chill was setting in and Nadia felt too tired to cast a heating spell.

Cabran frowned and tugged on the door again. He stood back and shrugged.

“Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be strong.”

Nadia shivered as her fingers curled around the icy handle. Without even tugging she could feel the firmness behind it, the way the door had no give. _Nope. This door really isn’t moving._

She couldn’t tell if it was frozen or if it simply locked from the inside. Probably both, considering how run-down this place seemed to be.

Nadia opened her mouth, and wordlessly closed it. She repeated the action, glancing about the snowy roof, before turning back to Cabran.

“Was there another door?”

Cabran shrugged, ever the man of no words. He took Nadia’s hand in his, skimming his rough fingers across the smooth flesh of her hand, stained red by the dust. She jumped back, but he simply turned away to trace a reddened finger across the door, leaving a stain that stood out amongst the whites and grays.

“Are you asking if I could magick it open?” 

Cabran nodded enthusiastically. Nadia rifled through her pockets-- she had a remainder of the roglebt dust from the ritual, yes, but that was all. The stores in the upper study had been meager, and she hadn’t thought to bring any extra with her outside.

She called on her knowledge of roglebt dust’s uses. Her teachers’ lectures came back to her. _Roglebt dust, named for its blood-red color, is traditionally a binding agent in tracking spells and curses. Roglebt dust is also commonly used in delicate potions to ensure more stability between volatile ingredients. Since roglebt dust is a binding agent, one could bind together volatile ingredients for future use and then pull the roglebt dust out--_

“--causing a possibly-explosive or corrosive reaction due to the sudden lack of a binding agent! If this door has ever come into contact with magical ingredients, we can make them active via this process, and possibly blow up the door!”

Nadia laughed a little as she babbled incessantly. Looking back, she found Cabran, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a smirk visible. His face was the most smug she’d ever seen.

“Or we could open it via that method. I don’t know how big this reaction will be....”

She waved Cabran over, placing a hand once more on his shoulder. Nadia smeared dust on the doorway before muttering under her breath, watching as the dust glowed and began to flow through the air, out of the little nooks and crannies of the door’s hinges, out into the open air and back into her bag.

As the glowing subsided, Nadia listened, waited. She took a half step back. She heard a faint hiss.

“It’s gonna-”

**_BOOM!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have screamed at the end of writing this....So did Awkward_Dragon. :)


	6. Boom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia deals with the aftermath of her mistake.

First there was a lack.

A lack of senses, a lack of sight or touch or smell or sound or the numerous other things a human could physically feel. Only black and a muted silence greeted her.

And then the world came rushing back. She tasted old snow in her mouth, cold searing into her skin, and a ghostly ringing, as if the source of the noise came from just behind her ears.

She forced her eyes open. She was on her stomach, snow piled up around her. Beyond the snow was a smoking wreck of a door, half-melted metal still sliding down the frame. On the ground was the roglebt dust, but what was the darker red--

_ Cabran. _

Nadia struggled to rise, hearing a thump as something slid off her. She saw an arm fall.  _ It can’t be no- _

“Cabran!”

She knelt at his side, prying his chin off the ground. Scrapes riddled his body, with bloody cuts, both visible and hidden, soaking through his clothes. A particularly large gash stretched across the side of his face.

“Hey, wake up. Wake up!”

He didn’t move.

She tried to wipe at his cuts but they kept flowing, kept staining the snow around them. Her hands were stained so horribly red.

\----

“Shealn? Shealn!”

Her voice echoed down and down and down the corridor. The only noises that greeted Nadia were her heavy breathing and the slide of Cabran’s feet behind her. She huffed, trying to pull him up, but he slid back down against the cold stone floor, still unconscious.

“Come on! Wake up!”

Just as before, her demands meant nothing. Quietly, she turned to pleading.

“Please. Please, wake up.”

Her begging did not echo. Nadia sat down, watching the weak breathing of her servant.

“Please, Cabran. Wake up.”

\----

There were feet against stone. Nadia rose as the noise approached-- she had no idea how long she’d been there, waiting for aid that she was unsure would arrive. The hallways were timeless.

“Shealn?”

As the heavy gait slowed and the figure approached, Nadia saw it was Bastin. Bastin kneeled, turning Cabran over and placing two fingers against his neck. Nadia imagined the lively pulsing she’d felt during the ritual, though she knew Cabran’s heartbeat was now much more slow and faint.

“What happened?”

“I-I-- we got locked out on the roof and I tried to open the door with magic but it went wrong and began to hiss and--”

Bastin held up a hand, silencing the words that threatened to tumble out. 

“He’s bleeding a lot. When did he pass out?”

“I-I don’t know. After the door blew up I blacked out, and he was unconscious when I came to.”

Bastin lifted Cabran into his arms, one large hand keeping Cabran’s head propped up. Cabran’s long hair hung limply, a sheet of tarnished gold.

\----

“Will he be okay?”

Shealn turned, leaving her familiar to clean Cabran and dress his wounds.

“It’s too soon to say. He’ll survive, but I don’t know the extent of his injuries yet. He may have suffered brain damage.”

Though she now knew he would survive, Nadia felt little strain leave her.  _ Cabran is on death’s door for me. This- this is expected for a familiar, but I never expected it to happen. _

_ I never expected him to be loyal. _

_ I never expected him to sacrifice himself for me. _

She sank into a chair. The infirmary was surprisingly comfy- well-lit, lots of soft chairs and beds, and quiet, though this was a more cozy quiet than the silence of the snowy expanses outside. There was even an enchanted fireplace in the corner, a special type that needed no true chimney to get rid of its smoke. The gas was instead funneled through a dimensional rip, while the fire’s ash was collected into an easily-accessible compartment.  _ I suppose that’s how they collect the wood ash for various spells. They must have quite a supply, with only one mage on the premises. _

“Here- take this once a day until your wounds fully close.” 

Nadia accepted the bottle of pills from Shealn, listening to them rattle faintly. 

“Why don’t you go get some food, maybe rest? We’ll take care of your familiar.”

“Alright. Do you know where they have the storerooms, by chance? For spell components. The stocks in my study are rather low.”

“I think there’s one in the basement? I sometimes send Tumfti down to get them. Make sure not to carry too much at once-- I can send Tumfti with you, if you need.”

Nadia glanced at the quiet girl. “No, it’s fine. I should rest up, anyway. It’s just good to know where everything is.”

She gave a quick goodbye to Shealn, but paused at the doorway. Her eyes fell on Cabran’s still form. She swallowed hard and left.

\----

Nadia watched her clothes circle about in the lavorvestim, hopefully draining it of those foul-smelling stains. A mixture of blood, ash, and who knew what else. She leaned against the wall, picking at an already-scabbing wound on her hand.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and some sort of....metal? Metal, clanking against something. A figure rounded the corner, leaning against the doorframe. He shoveled a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth, loudly chewing as he watched her.

“Oh. Hello, William.”

He looked down the bridge of his sharp nose at her. He loudly ate another spoonful of cereal, slurping in a way that grated on Nadia’s ears. She winced a little, and imagined she saw the faintest rise of William’s eyebrow.

“It’s an odd hour to be eating cereal, especially outside of the dining hall.”

William nodded in a way that made Nadia doubt he really agreed with her. “Yeah. Sure is.” He ate more cereal.

“Are you here to do laundry?”

He shook his head, eyes following his spoon as he ate more cereal. “Mm. No.”

“Alright....?”

He slurped more cereal, speaking between bites. “I’m....I’m here to....mm, I’m here to ask if I can get the familiar’s body when he dies.” 

Nadia crossed her arms. “No, and I don’t expect he’ll be dying anytime soon, given his species’ lifespan and their resilience.”

William licked his spoon. “Sucks.”

Nadia searched her thoughts. “Why would you even need a familiar’s body? I was under the impression that you studied birds, and he’s certainly not an avian species.”

William propped his feet up against the other side of the doorframe, as if trying to sit between the two walls. He was successful, probably due to his long limbs, though to Nadia he seemed to be struggling. He slipped a bit down the wall.

He waved his spoon through the air. “Eh. Why not ask?”

“You’re an odd individual, William.”

“And so’re you.” He put both feet back on the floor and began to leave.

“Where are you off to?”

He tipped his bowl over, revealing ceramic licked dry. “More cereal. Bye.”

Nadia quirked an eyebrow as he disappeared into the void of the hallway. She still couldn’t quite understand William, what he was about.  _ The resident oddball.... Well, damn him. I don’t need a bother. _

As the lavorvestim lowered a few minutes later, Nadia could again hear footsteps coming down the hall. She whirled about, expecting to see William back again, ready to give her another round of wildly-meaningless questions and statements. Instead, a small head poked into the room, little wings fluttering as she was spotted.

“Oh, hello, Ser Nadia. I was sent by my Mistress, in case you needed any help.”

Nadia internally twitched at ‘Ser’, an unwelcome reminder of her family’s status, and a much more informal greeting than ‘Miss Olear’. She watched as Tumfti fully entered the room, small and demure, head bowed. At least she had some manners.

“I am fine, thank you very much. You can go back to Shealn now.”

Tumfti shrunk back. “Do you have any lasting pain, Ser Nadia? Please, if I may” she gestured at Nadia’s scab.

Nadia rolled her eyes, but sighed. She lazily lifted her hand, allowing the familiar to come forward and examine her. Tumfti gently rubbed at the skin, and Nadia winced a little. Tumfti glanced up, though not daring to meet her gaze.

“My Mistress forgot to apply healing salve to this arm.” Tumfti dug into a satchel swinging from her shoulder, bringing out a small jar of white cream. She worked the cream into Nadia’s hand, and Nadia let out a sigh of relief as coolness washed over her. Tumfti closed the jar and stowed it away, watching Nadia’s reactions.

“Is that better, Ser Nadia?”

“Yes, very much so. Send my thanks to your mistress.”

Tumfti nodded. “Of course, Ser Nadia.”

Nadia glanced over Tumfti. She’d never taken the time to really look her over before— usually, her eyes glazed over familiars, instead opting to look at whatever was more important around her. The grayness in her hair seemed less natural, more sickly, now that Nadia was noticing how frail Tumfti was, the dark circles under her eyes. For some reason, it worried Nadia much more now, compared to when she’d first been introduced to Tumfti at the beginning of her stay at the Observatory.

Tumfti glanced around. “Is there anything else I may do for you?”

Nadia blinked, realizing she’d been standing still for a while, lost in her thoughts. “No, that is all. You may go now.”

Tumfti bowed deeply before leaving, Nadia watching her go. Nadia waited a long moment, staring at where she’d been She didn’t know why she was so stiff, why she was so....upset, why she couldn’t shake Cabran’s image from her head. She pushed her hair back and began pulling out her laundry, setting herself to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait-- this chapter took a bit to write. And don't worry, Cabran's not dead....or at least, not yet :)


End file.
